Things He's Never Said
by KitsunexMaxwell
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda get into a fight about his lustiness to other fairies... but can he say the right words to make her realize what she means to him? Please Read and Review. [Cosmo X Wanda pairing]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. This fan fiction is intended for entertainment only and no profit is made from this.

**Things He's Never Said**  
KitsuneMaxwell

Cosmo mentally cursed himself, he knew he had gone and done it now. He sometimes got carried away... but even now, after nearly 10,000 years with his wife, he should know that when the vein in her left temple looked like it was ready to burst, he had gone too far. So he sat outside the door to their bedroom, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them.

"Wanda..." His voice was light and sing song, testing the waters with her.

"I don't want to hear it, Cosmo! If you think that damned Tooth Fairy is so much better than me, why don't you go to her?" It came out from her gritted teeth, he just knew it. He couldn't see for sure though, in one angry poof their bedroom door had gone from a nice normal door with no locks of any kind to being bolted, nailed, chained, and a million different locks locked on it. Of course he could easily poof in there... but with her in the mood she was in? Even he wasn't that stupid.

"Because Jorgan von Strangle would have my hide, silly." He good naturedly replied.

She growled at him and there was a large crash from her side of the door.

"Are you okay?"

"What does it matter to you?" She icily asked.

He winced, the chill in her tone cut him. "You know it matters."

She scoffed. "Oh sure. Sure it matters to you if your not so pretty, I believe you used the term _old hag of a wife_ is hurt or not."

He sighed and rolled his green eyes upward. He brought out his bottom jaw and gave a puff of air to move his green bangs for a moment. It could easily appear as if he was thinking, but to put it bluntly when it came to deep thoughts, the hamster wheel in his mind might be going but the hamster had been dead and gone for a long time now.

"No reply? Didn't think so." She sneered. She sat on their bed, not knowing she mirrored her husband in posture with her knees up to her chest. Although she didn't have her arms around them, one arm was raised up slightly, an ugly bruise forming on her knuckles where she punched a wall before thinking of turning it into something that wouldn't have hurt so much to punch.

"Okay... so I look at other fairies." He confessed. "I don't sleep with them. That should make you happy."

"Oh sure, you gush about them and make me feel ugly. Make me feel obsolete and I should be happy. Try again, buster."

Cosmo closed his eyes and gently tapped his forehead to his knees as he tried desperately to think of something to make this better. "All I like with them is their looks, I love you!"

Wanda tilted her head, her pink eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying. She was hurt and crying first before she became angry. Her hair was down, and seemed frizzy and disorderly even as the carnation pink waves hung around her shoulders. She considered his words a few moments longer.

"What do you love about me?" She challenged him.

Cosmo's eyes widened as he realized he may have dug himself a hole he could not possibly get out of. "Okay..." He closed his eyes and tried to clear away the cobwebs of his empty mind to bring thoughts of his Wanda to mind. What was there...?

An image of her much different than he last saw, her eyes were closed and tears of joy were coming out of the corners of them. Her laughter filled his ears, so much he wished it was what he was hearing now.

"I love the way you laugh." He hugged his knees tighter to him and waited for her response.

"My laugh? Really?"

"I never told you?" He asked, incredulous.

"No..."

Hope sparked in him. She wasn't so upset. He could do this! He closed his mind, sticking his tongue out and tried to think harder of any other image of his wife that came to him.

One did. Of when she was standing between Juandissimo and himself, and she took Cosmo's arm and walked away without looking back. He remembered the pride he felt of having her at his arm, the knowledge that although she could have left him, she didn't.

"I love how you never have left me." He opened his eyes, waiting for her response to that.

"Oh... sweetie." She sniffed. More of her anger was gone, she spoke honestly without the venom that was there earlier. "I never could."

"I know that." Cosmo whispered, more to himself. "I... I don't really want to be with those other fairies! They may be better looking but they're not my Wanda. **MY** Wanda. Even if you stay mad at me, I'd rather be here and talk to you. There's no where else, Wanda... no one else."

A poof and everything that barred the door was gone and it opened. In the doorway Wanda stood, looking at him as if shocked. Never had he said anything like this before, anything nice about her, anything that differed from him settling with her instead of chasing after those he so obviously lusted after.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "It never feels right when I'm not with you."

"You never told me that before, either." Her voice showed her amazement.

Big tears started to roll down his face. "I'm a bad husband! I didn't mean to hurt my beautiful, lovely Wanda!"

His words made her smile. "Oh, come on now, sport. You're not so bad." She bent down and touched either side of his face with her hands, brushing away his tears with her thumbs.

"Does this mean we can make up now?" Tears were still in his eyes but there was a light glowing in them.

Wanda smiled, nodding and opened her mouth to say something else.

"Wanda? Cosmo? Where did you guys go?" The squeaky voice of their ten year old god son seemed to echo through their castle. The environment moved as he picked up their little gold fish bowl and was shaking it to get their attention.

"We'll make up later." She promised. He gave her a lecherous grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her. They held hands and with their free hands brought up their wands to poof them to their demanding ward.

**AN**: I know the "Cosmo shoots his mouth off and Wanda and he fights" fictions might be considered redundant.. but it something that happens in the series. Their relationship so intrigues me and I wanted to write what I always hoped Cosmo would say after drooling over this fairy or that. Thanks for reading, please review. :)


End file.
